Coup
by LuthCi
Summary: Saat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang kini beranjak dewasa sedang dimabuk cinta. / "Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sembari mengendus tengkuk Sasuke. "Hm?" "…kau belum mandi ya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. Ah, ganteng-ganteng cacat.
1. Chapter 1

**Coup** diambil dari kata **Coup**le. :D

_Fict yang gak cukup indah untuk dibaca dengan kacamata seorang sastrawan, cuma fict yang semoga cukup untuk ngisi sedikit waktu luang :D_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **OOC, AU, SasuSaku, conflictless, drabbles, geje, garing. Don't like don't read.

.

_Saat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang kini remaja sedang dimabuk cinta._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>C<span>**o**up

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura membuka pintu putih di hadapannya, melangkah dengan cepat, lalu duduk di sofa merah dengan manis setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di samping sofa.<p>

"Halo," ucapnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini menonton televisi.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya saat masuk ke rumahku, Sakura," sahut Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda yang kini sedang menonton acara Lintas Berita.

Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut andalannya, "Kau tidak menjawab salamku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Oh." Sasuke memperbesar volume televisi.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura.

Hening.

"Hh..." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Benar kata Ino, Gaara-_kun_ jauh lebih baik daripada kau," ucapnya dengan niat memancing amarah sang pemuda.

Sasuke menekan tombol _mute, _lalu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apa?" tantangnya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Gaara-_kun_ jauh lebih baik daripada kau, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke," ucap Sakura dengan nada menantang. "Lagi pula, saat kalian SMA tahun lalu Gaara-_kun_ yang menjadi ketua OSIS, bukan kau. Jadi kau kalah, ha-ha."

Sakura lalu berdiri, mengambil tas ranselnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, lalu menariknya sehingga ia kini terduduk di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Apa maumu, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan emosi tergambar di mata.

Ah, betapa ia tahu bagaimana cara memancing kekasihnya.

"Jawab salamku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang kekasih sembari tersenyum manis. "Halo."

_T__uing!_

Dan satu silangan urat pun menghiasi kening sang Uchiha.

.

.:*:.

.

Butir per butir keringat menetes dari pelipis sang Uchiha yang kini sedang bermain _playstation_ kesayangannya. AC kamarnya mati dan tukang servis baru akan sampai dua jam lagi. _Beruntungnya_, sang kekasih kini ada di kamarnya, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya, _membantunya_ berkonsentrasi dalam memainkan permainan favoritnya, berbau sepakbola, tentu saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil sang kekasih.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi di hadapannya.

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" tanyanya seraya memeluk guling yang terlihat begitu empuk.

"Karena AC-nya mati," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa AC-nya mati?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Karena AC-nya rusak, Sakura."

"Kenapa bisa rusak?" Sakura kini memandang layar televisi yang menggambarkan 22 orang sedang bermain bola.

"Karena kau terus bertanya."

_P__uk!_

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepala sang Uchiha, namun tetap saja, sang pemuda tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari layar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, pacarmu yang mana seorang wanita sedang berkeringat di sini, di atas tempat tidurmu, apa kau tidak merasakan apa pun?"

"Tidak," jawab sang kekasih cepat, tanpa keraguan.

_Puk!_

Bantal kedua sukses mendarat di kepala Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi, tak ada hasil.

"Gay," rutuk Sakura dengan perlahan, namun masih dapat Sasuke dengar.

Tentu saja sang Uchiha ingin membalas, namun sepertinya lebih baik ia diam dan dipanggil gay sementara, daripada diganggu waktu bermainnya untuk pembicaraan tidak berujung.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun menyengir dalam diam, senang karena akhirnya sang kekasih pun berhenti bertanya.

.

.:*:.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa?" tanya sang gadis yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya seraya memeluk guling.

Pemuda yang kini sedang mengutak-ngatik laptop di atas tempat tidur yang sama terlihat tidak terlalu mengindahkan sang gadis. "Mengerjakan tugas kuliah, Sakura."

"Oh," jawab Sakura sembari menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

Keringat Sasuke membanjiri keningnya karena tukang servis yang ia panggil belum kunjung datang.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn," sahutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar gay?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau bukan gay?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi lagu korea?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa _break dance_?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya bulu dada?"

_Krik._

Hening. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya seketika. Ia kini menatap sang gadis yang kini sedang memeluk guling yang selalu ia pakai, dalam diam. Sang gadis menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat, menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya yang menuntut untuk dijawab.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di mata.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura balas menatapnya, memutuskan untuk tidak memutuskan pandangan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya sang Uchiha yang kehabisan akal.

"Karena kata Ino kalau pria gay, bisa bernyanyi lagu Korea, bisa melakukan _break dance_, dan memiliki bulu dada itu seksi."

_K__rik._

Sasuke diam sejenak, terhenyak.

"Kau pasti lapar."

Beberapa detik berikutnya Sasuke membuka atasannya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menelepon restoran cepat saji untuk memesan beberapa makanan, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Memiliki kekasih seperti Sakura yang bodoh saat lapar dan kamar yang panas bukan main cukup membuatnya kualahan.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura dengan perlahan hampir seperti bisikan.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya, lalu menatap Sakura, mencoba sabar. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

Tentu saja Sasuke menyadari bagaimana mulut Sakura terbuka dan menatap dada bidangnya yang tak terlapisi apa pun sebelum menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap dirinya.

Masih dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi kosong Sakura mengatakan, "...kau **seksi**."

_K__rik._

**Catatan: **Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki bulu dada.

.

.

Sowry for randomness. =A=

**Three shots **yaaa.

Review? Masukan? Concrit?

Agak gak pede nih :p


	2. Chapter 2

Just FYI, bakal diapdet tiga hari sekali. Means: next update itu di hari rabu.

Thanks for all the review ;)

**Saya tidak melakukan diskriminasi negara **di chapter lalu. Saya bilang, orang gay + bisa breakdance + bisa nyanyi lagu korea + punya bulu dada itu seksi. Bukan orang gay itu bisa nyanyi lagu korea.

_Got it? Thanks for the review anyway ;D_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **OOC, AU, SasuSaku, conflictless, drabbles, geje, gareeng. Don't like don't read.

.

_Saat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang kini remaja sedang dimabuk cinta._

_._

* * *

><p><span>C<span>**o**up

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kuun<em>!" rengek Haruno Sakura sembari mengguncangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini terlelap. Lima menit sudah ia berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya, namun nihil, sang pemuda tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Sasuke-_kuun_! Hari ini kan _car-free day_! Kau bilang mau menemaniku bersepeda!" Sakura masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan si pemuda yang tengah terlelap.

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya merespon. Ia bergerak, menarik selimut yang tadinya berada di pinggang, hingga kini menutupi seluruh badannya, bahkan pucuk kepala sekalipun. "Besok," gumamnya parau.

"Besok bukan _car-free day_, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan mencoba membodohiku, aku sedang tidak lapar," keluhnya.

Sakura pun menghela napas, lalu melepaskan sepatu kets yang sedang ia pakai. Setelah melepaskan sepatu, Sakura pun turut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Sakura..." ujar Sasuke parau. Ia memaksa matanya terbuka untuk menatap sang kekasih berambut merah jambu yang kini berbaring dengan tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jadi, apa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang kekasih, dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Hh..." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk, lalu mengacak rambut sang gadis.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat tidur, mengambil bantal, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Besok."

_Puk!_

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepalanya telak. Tapi, _toh_, timpukan itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sial," rutuk Sakura kesal.

.

.:*:.

.

_Grauk!_

Sasuke terlonjak dari tidurnya, duduk seketika karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pundak kanannya.

"Sakura..." ujarnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Tangan kirinya kini tengah sibuk mengelus pundak kanannya yang sukses digigit oleh kekasihnya yang kadang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Ba-ngun!" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah. "Kau tidak boleh bangun terlalu siang, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kini berdiri dengan menolakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun siang?"

"Nanti kau penyakitan, _tauk_!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku penyakitan?"

"Kalau kau penyakitan aku yang susah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan tidak ingin punya suami penyakitan."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau jadi suamimu?" ledeknya seraya menatap Sakura yang menatapnya tidak percaya sejenak, lalu memerah pipinya karena menahan malu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai semakin lebar. Melihat Sakura yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah menahan malu mau tidak mau sedikit membuatnya merasa geli. Ia tarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Lagipula aku begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Tangan kanan Sasuke kini melingkar di pinggang sang gadis, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacak rambut merah jambunya.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas terus?" tanya Sakura masih dengan pipi merona.

"Karena memang sedang ada tugas, Sakura," ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup pundak Sakura. "Menurutmu kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Ng... dikeluarkan?"

"Kalau dikeluarkan bagaimana?" Kini Sasuke sibuk mengecup bahu sang gadis.

"Kau susah dapat kerja, lalu kau tidak bekerja, akhirnya kau berakhir miskin," jelas Sakura mengira-ngira.

"Pintar. Memangnya kau mau punya suami miskin?" tanya Sasuke di sela kesibukannya mengecup leher Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau kau jadi suamiku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Kini ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menyeringai dalam-dalam.

Ah, asyiknya balas dendam.

"Oh iya," Sakura berdiri, menatap kekasih yang bungkam, "kau belum mandi, bau."

Dan Sakura pun tertawa akan kemenangan mutlaknya.

**Pesan moral: **jangan mencari masalah dengan Haruno Sakura yang sedang tidak lapar.

.

.:*:.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat sebelum garis batas lampu merah. Sakura, yang kini duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi, sibuk bernyanyi lagu yang tengah diputar.

"_Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move but I like it,_" nyanyinya hapal di luar kepala.

"Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_! Suaranya Ne-yo keren _banget_!" pekik Sakura penuh kagum. "Kapan ya Ne-yo konser lagi di sini?" Sakura tampaknya tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak memuja suara sang penyanyi.

"Biasa," komentar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tangan kirinya pun segera tergapai untuk mematikan lagu yang berulangkali diputarkan sang kekasih.

_Grauk!_

"Aw!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget karena rasa perih di pundak kirinya. "Sakura!" bentak Sasuke yang kesal karena kena gigitan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Suara Ne-yo jauh lebih bagus daripada suara melengkingmu yang seperti _gay_ itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" ketus Sakura tanpa nada ragu.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, kesal karena kembali membahas masalah _gay_-tidak _gay_. Ia memutar otak untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau aku jadi _gay_," tantang Sasuke.

Tanpa ragu ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, membuka jendela mobilnya, lalu menatap om-om yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan tanpa mengindahkan lampu lalu lintas yang kini hijau.

Tentu saja sang om-om itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Jangan permasalahkan jenis kelamin ataupun orientasi seksual saat pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke disuguhkan dengan cuma-cuma.

Melihat sang om-om yang ditatap Sasuke merona wajahnya, Sakura pun keki. Ia segera menutup jendela mobil lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola mata begitu mobil kembali dijalankan.

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku ini _gay_, kan?" Sasuke kini mulai berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Sakura pun sibuk kembali mengancingi kemeja Sasuke yang menit tadi dibuka.

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku _gay_ lagi, Sakura."

Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap jalanan melalui kaca di sebelahnya. Karena itu Sasuke putuskan untuk menepi sejenak.

"Berhenti memanggilku _gay_, Sakura. Itu tidak lucu," ujar Sasuke ketika mobil yang ia kendarai sudah dipinggirkan.

"Tapi kata Ino kau _gay_, kau jarang sekali mencium bibirku." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menghela napas, menarik dagu Sakura ke arahnya, menciumnya tepat di bibir mengeluarkan setiap _teknik _yang ia ketahui. Uchiha Sasuke jenius dalam segala hal, bukan begitu?

Tentu saja termasuk _seni _mencium seorang gadis. Setelah memastikan Sakura kehabisan napas, Sasuke pun memundurkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Jadi, apa aku _gay_?"

Sakura, dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya dan napas yang terengah, menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

"...kau bukan _gay_, kau **maniak**, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura pelan, membuat sang pemuda tidak dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa menang karena tidak lagi dipanggil _gay_. Sayang sekali ia tidak sadar kalau kini nama panggilannya akan berubah menjadi maniak.

.

.:*:.

.

Sakura melangkah perlahan dengan piring kecil berisi irisan tomat di tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia meletakkan piring tersebut di hadapan Sasuke yang langsung mengambil irisan tomat yang disajikan.

"Paman dan Bibi ternyata belum pulang," ujar Sakura lemas setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan tomatnya.

"Padahal aku pikir mereka sudah pulang, jadi aku dapat oleh-olehnya sore ini." Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan tomatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Apakah tomatnya enak?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau bisa mengatakan hal lain selain 'hn'?"

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan irisan tomatnya yang lezat.

"Hn."

"Apakah kau tahu kau itu _emo_ sangat?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau pernah merasa cantik?"

Sasuke masih sibuk memakan tomatnya yang menggiurkan.

"Hn."

"Apakah aku boleh meminta toma—"

"—tidak."

Sakura menghela napas; Sasuke masih sibuk dengan irisan tomatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Apakah ada hal lain yang menarik untukmu selain tomat di piringmu?"

"Ada."

Okay, Sakura kini merasa senang bukan main.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkilat oleh antusiasme.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Sakura tepat di mata sebelum menjawab, "Tomat yang lainnya."

_Duak!_

Kepala Sakura terbentur keras pada meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

_And that's what they called 'Headbang'_.

.

.:*:.

.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi keperawananku?"

Kalimat Sakura yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama lima menit lalu sukses membuat Sasuke sontak menatapnya.

"Apa masih lebih menarik tomat itu daripada keperawananku, Sasuke-_kun_?" pancingnya lagi.

Sakura sadar betul, hargadirinya dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Nanti," respon Sasuke singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti, setelah irisan tomatnya habis."

_Tuing!_

Silangan urat muncul di kening Sakura.

Cukup sudah, sudah cukup. Bagaimana bisa keperawanannya dihargai irisan tomat?

Setelah menghabiskan tomatnya yang tersedia, Sasuke berdiri, menarik tangan Sakura ke arah kamar sang gadis. Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur selalu membawa alat kontrasepsi di dompetnya untuk keadaan 'darurat'.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura, tidak menuruti tarikan Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Tentu saja ke kamar, kau mau di sini?" jawab Sasuke setengah meledek.

"Nanti," respon Sakura singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti, setelah kita menikah, Sasuke-_kun_." jawabnya dengan senyuman termanis. Ah, tentu saja senyuman manis kemenangan karena berhasil membalas perkataan sang kekasih. Sakura lalu berdiri melewati Sasuke untuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu seraya mencium leher dan meniup telinga Sasuke sejenak dalam prosesnya.

Haruno Sakura pun berlalu, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan... _err_... pokoknya dengan '_itu_' lah.

**Pesan moral: **balas dendam memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.:*:.

.

Another geje drabbles hihi

Honestly, ini sangat menyenangkan untuk ditulis. Karena bebas dari plot.

Sorry for the gareeeng-ness yang abis abisan anyway. Lagian chapter ini gak lucu, i know it. Tapi yaa, niatku nulis kan gamau punya beban, so, DLDR is in the warning just FYI ;)

One chapter to go!

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all your responses! It's amazing how this 'krik-krik' fict got your attention :D

Syukurlah tapi kalau kalian suka fict ringan ini. Cuma pengen menetralisir kejenuhan aja kok :p

FYI (for your information), DLDR (don't like don't read) is in the warning.

Yuk ah capcus lanjut yuk bok. ;)

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **OOC, AU, SasuSaku, conflictless, drabbles, geje, gareeng. Don't like don't read.

.

_Saat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang kini beranjak dewasa sedang dimabuk cinta._

_._

* * *

><p><span>C<span>**o**up

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura mengetuk pintu kediaman Uchiha Sasuke keras.<p>

"SASUKE-_KUUN_! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Sakura agar dapat masuk ke rumah sang Uchiha untuk menjauh dari cuaca berangin ini.

Tubuhnya dibalutkan blazer dan rok span mini, menandakan baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Lelah bukan main, karena itu ia iri pada kekasihnya yang mengambil cuti pada hari yang dingin ini.

_Ceklek._

"Haruskah berteriak, Sakura? Apa gunanya bel kalau begitu?" ujar sang Uchiha setelah membukakan pintu. Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke begitu melihat sosok tersebut tanpa peduli omelannya.

"Tak tahu kah kau kalau manusia sedang kedinginan ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih?" jawabnya.

Sakura lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam jaket sang Uchiha hingga ke punggungnya, mencari kehangatan.

Sasuke yang tahu tak akan bisa berdebat dengan Sakura pun hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup pintu agar sang angin dingin tidak dapat menyusup masuk ke rumahnya yang lebih hangat. Tangan Sasuke pun mengelus punggung Sakura, memberikan gerakan yang menghangatkan hati maupun tubuh Sakura secara bersamaan.

Inilah yang Sakura cintai dari Sasuke, _talk less, do more_.

Tak perlu kata-kata, ia tahu dan yakin Sasuke mencintainya.

Sakura mendalamkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura sembari mengendus tengkuk Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"…kau belum mandi ya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke dan menatap mata sang kekasih. Sasuke terlihat sedikit sebal karena tak lagi memeluk sang gadis.

"Masih pagi," jawab Sasuke sembari berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap jam dinding dengan bingung.

Tiga sore.

_Okay_, tiga **sore**. Jelas bukan **pagi**.

Sakura yakin setengah mati bahwa Sasuke dari tadi pagi pasti sibuk bermain _playstation_.

_Ah, ganteng-ganteng cacat—_keluh Sakura dalam hati.

.

.:*:.

.

"Sasuu-_kun_!"

Hening.

"Saaaasuuu-_kyun_!"

Masih hening.

"Sasuuu-_nyan_!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Saaasuuu-_pyooon_!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

_Puk!_

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan telak di kepala.

_Krik._

Masih hening.

"Sasuuukeee-_kuuun_!"

Masih, tetap, selalu tak ada jawaban.

"LALALALA HALO LELAKI TAMPAN DI SANA LALALALA—"

"—Sakura..."

"—oh, Tuhan! Akhirnya ia bica—"

"—bisakah kau diam?"

_Puk!_

Kembali, sebuah bantal mendarat di kepala sang pemuda yang sedang bermain _playstation_.

"Ugh!"

.

.:*:.

.

"Sasuuu-_kuuun_!"

Hening.

Sudah cukup, cukup sudah. Sakura pun menggerakkan tangannya, mencari bantal untuk kembali menimpuk sang pemuda. Tapi apa daya, segala amunisi telah terpakai percuma.

Karena itu Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidur sang kekasih, memeluk guling berlapiskan kain merah marun di tangan, melangkah untuk berhenti tepat di belakang sang kekasih yang kini memunggunginya untuk menatap layar televisi.

Sakura tarik kencang bagian belakang rambut Sasuke yang mencuat, hingga membuat Sasuke terjengkang ke belakang.

"Astaga Sakura..." keluh Sasuke dengan suara kualahan yang mencoba sabar seraya menekan tombol _start _pada _stick playstation_-nya.

Sakura yang berdiri kini menunduk menatap sang kekasih yang berbaring di lantai masih dengan memeluk guling di tangan. "Demi dewa Jashin-nya Kak Hidan, Sasuke-_kun_! Umurmu sudah 26 tahun tapi kebiasaanmu asik dengan PS tanpa memerhatikanku masih sama seperti saat kita remaja dulu! Tak bisa kah kau berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, wahai Sasuke-_san_?" omelnya panjang lebar.

"Kebiasaanmu menimpukku dengan bantal juga tidak berubah, Sakura." Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Hey! Jangan membalikkan keadaan! Kau curang!"

"Yak, tidak pernah mau kalah seperti biasa."

Kembali, Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sejak kapan kau menjadi lelaki bawel seperti i—Kami-_sama_! Jangan-jangan kau alien!"

_Krik._

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Hening.

Sakura berpikir dengan keras; Sasuke menatap datar dengan bosan.

"Kau ke manakan Sasuke-_kun_, wahai Alien-_sama_!" pekik Sakura sembari mengangkat gulingnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memukul wa—

"—kalau kau pukul wajahku dengan guling itu akan kubatalkan rencanaku melamarmu malam ini," ujar Sasuke dengan alis terangkat menantang.

Satu detik berlalu.

Sakura membeku; Sasuke berwajah datar.

Dua detik berlalu.

Sakura masih membeku; Sasuke masih berwajah datar.

Tiga detik berlalu.

Mata Sakura membulat; mata Sasuke membulat.

"APA?" Sakura memekik kencang.

"Lu-lupakan." Untuk pertama kali, sang Uchiha tergagap.

"Kau—"

"—lupakan, Sa—"

—_BUAK!_

Sebuah guling mendarat di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cepat dan telak. Telak. Sangat, sangat, **telak** hingga membuat Sasuke berwajah kaget bukan main dan membeku karena bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"KAU—" Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi. "—bagaimana bisa kau membocorkan rencanamu melamarku yang seharusnya adalah KEJUTAN, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura dengan garang.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sakura melempar guling yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebagai _senjata _ke tempat tidur dengan sembarang, lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat.

Suara langkah kaki Sakura perlahan-lahan mengecil, menandakan ia menjauh.

Sasuke pun bangun dari pembaringannya di lantai, kini ia duduk, masih dengan ekspresi bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin pukulan telak di wajahnya membuatnya sedikit 'korslet'?

Suara langkah kaki Sakura kembali terdengar, masih cepat, semakin terdengar jelas, menandakan ia mendekat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu, berusaha mempersiapkan mental jika sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi.

"KAU—" Lagi, Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan ekspresi sangar. "—awas kalau kau membatalkan rencanamu melamarku nanti malam!" ancamnya singkat lalu kembali berlari keluar rumah sang kekasih.

_Krik._

_Krik krik._

Sasuke diam dalam keheningan, memutar otaknya yang jenius untuk memroses hal yang unik (jika tidak mau dibilang aneh).

Tiga detik berlalu; seekor burung berkicau; Sasuke masih diam.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke pun bergerak, meraih _stick PS_, menekan tombol _start_, lalu melanjutkan permainan bola dalam keheningan.

**Catatan: **Uchiha Sasuke kalah 13-2 pada permainan bola kala itu.

**Catatan akan catatan: **Sasuke berpikir mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura hanyalah ilusi belaka.

.

.:*:.

.

Haruno Sakura dengan gaun indah membalut tubuhnya berjalan dengan anggunnya ke pintu masuk rumah sang Uchiha Sasuke. Sepatu hak tinggi yang ia pakai menambah kesan _kelas atas _pada dirinya yang kini berjalan dengan perlahan.

Tangannya tergapai mencoba membuka gagang pintu: gagal. Pintu terkunci. Namun tak masalah, ia punya kunci cadangan.

Tangannya kini merogoh tas pesta kecil di tangannya: tak ada. Kuncinya tak ada di sana, ia baru ingat kuncinya ada di dompetnya, sedangkan sang dompet terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas pesta, karena itu ia tinggalkan di rumahnya.

Namun tak masalah, ia bisa menekan bel rumah untuk dibukakan pintunya oleh sang empunya rumah.

_Ting ting._

Bel rumah berbunyi, menyebabkan sebuah derap langkah terdengar mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

_Ceklek._

Di sanalah terlihat, seorang pria tampan dengan celana _training _biru tua dan jaket hitam di atas kaus putih oblo—**tunggu**. Apakah ada kesalahan di sini?

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sa—"

"—tidak kah kau seharusnya ganti baju?" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"...untuk?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"...melamarku?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

Hening.

_Krik_.

"Oh..." respon Sasuke singkat.

_Krik._

Sasuke merogoh kantung jaket hitam yang kini ia kenakan, mengambil sebuah cincin bermatakan berlian, meraih tangan kanan Sakura, menyisipkannya di jari manis sang kekasih sembari berkata, "Februari tahun depan kita menikah."

Dan di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke melamar Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa pertanyaan '_will you marry me_?' (bahkan dengan sebuah perintah).

Di ambang pintu rumah (bukan di sebuah restoran mewah).

Dengan kaus putih oblong (di mana seharusnya setelan _tux _yang dipakai).

Melalui sebuah cincin telanjang (tanpa kotak merah marun berbentuk hati).

Berdiri dengan tegaknya sang pelamar (yang mana seharusnya ia berlutut layaknya bangsawan dimabuk cinta).

Di ambang pintu kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura menangis; Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai.

.

_Grauk!_

Dan sebuah gigitan mendarat di pundak sang Uchiha, lagi.

.

**Catatan: **Sasuke menyeringai karena menurutnya Sakura menangis bahagia.

**Catatan dalam catatan: **Sakura menangis karena berpikir mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah.

**Catatan lainnya: **Haruno Sakura berpikir mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebangsa alien.

.

.

**Catatan tangan author: **ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

.

_Krik._

.

.

**FIN.**

_Wait for the sequel:__** Wedd.**_

_**.**_

Bhahahaha sumpah anti klimaks abisssss

Geje kah? Maaf ya hahahhaa

Wedd diambil dari kata **Wedd**ing.

Semoga kalian belum jemu untuk membaca kegejean saya.

Dan tentu saja, semoga fiksi ini dapat sedikit menghibur kalian.

Thanks for all the attention, review, fave, and alert.

**You rock, guys!**

Last word:

_**review?**_

[wordcount: 1200]_**  
><strong>_


End file.
